The Final Eighty-Four
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: (Phase One) Jake, Janet, and the Storyteller return to the Ukrainian power plant after the TARDIS forced them back for reasons unknown. Why are they back? What will happen when the clock stops at 1:23 am? And why are the workers afraid of what goes on in Reactor Four?
1. 84

**The following story is based off of a true event in history but the story plot and some of it's characters are not real. Some of the events may not be accurate, but we hope you still enjoy it.**

 **84 minutes left…**

 **Regular POV:**

A man from the town of Pripyat woke up the night of his shift at the Nuclear Plant not so far from here. He drove his small car to the place and parked in the parking lot. He yawned as he entered the Chernobyl Power Plant. He checked in with person at the front desk and began his shift. As he walked down the empty hallway leading to the control room, he failed to see an unusual box standing in the break room. The doors opens and out came a kid in a fancy suit, red bowtie, suspenders and messy hair. Next stepped out a girl with scars over her arms, legs, and one on her face near her eye. And finally a boy with the same height and face but with dark black eyes and red pupils walked out of the box. They weren't from this time, they were from almost 30 years in the future.

" Storyteller, where are we?" Jake asked.

The Storyteller looked around the room, " A break room."

" Yes I know, smart-butt, but where? What time?"

The Storyteller shook his head as he walks around the room.

" Why did the TARDIS bring us back here? Why? What's so important that she had to take us back here? Most importantly, what is here?"

" You didn't look on the monitor or something?" , Janet asked.

" No time, I have to find out, come along everyone."

They walked out of the break room and walked down the hallway. A small ball of orange energy danced around the pipes on the ceiling before disappearing again. The three continued to walk down the hallway until they ran into two people that cut them off.

" HEY!"

The Storyteller grabbed both of their hands.

" WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?!" One of them said. They had thick Russian accents but still spoke english.

" Oh! Uh… sorry I didn't mean to disturb you guys."

The two guards exchanged looks at each other and nodded. " It's fine… you're not supposed to be here anyways. It's to dangerous for youngsters here. Come… let's go to the control room. You shall wait there until we can get a hold of your parents."

Jake moaned, " NOOO! Don't let my FATHER know where I am! Nah, I'm just kidding. Speaking of which… what is 'here'?"

One of them turned to him, confused, " You don't know where you are? Didn't you come here through the front door?"

" No?"

" Oh… well… you're in Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant if you wanted to know. Come… the control room is not very far."

Jake and Janet followed but the Storyteller stood in the same place in shock.

" Storyteller? Are you-"

" What did he just say?" Janet looked at Jake. Jake shrugged his shoulders.

" He said we're at Chernobyl."

The Storyteller looked around the place and looked at them.

" What time is it?"

" Does it matter?" Jake snapped.

" YES!"

Jake was surprised by the Storyteller's outburst. " Hey you three! You coming?"

" Yes. Sorry. We'll be right there…" Janet said.


	2. 75

**75 minutes left…**

The control room was a huge room with buttons, dials, and many other things that kept the place in tip top shape. The light's on the walls flickered on and off, which made the Storyteller a bit uneasy about the place. However, the control room had people that were highly trained and knew what to do at what time. Jake and Janet sat down at one of the control panels while the Storyteller walked around the room, watching everyone's movement. One of the workers sneezed and the Storyteller ran over and made a big deal about. He kept saying, " ARE YOU GOING TO BE FINE?" and " DID YOU GET ANYWHERE NEAR REACTOR FOUR?". The workers were now extra cautious about him almost more than anything else.

The Storyteller looked at the clock, " 70 minutes… 70 minutes and we need to get out of here before it's 1:23…"

" What happens at 1:23?" , One of the workers asked after overhearing what the Storyteller said.

" It's know of your business. Shouldn't you be working, Boris?"

Boris slowly turned away from him and return to his work. Janet got up to see what was going on with him but Jake lightly pushed her down, " I'll get him…"

Jake strolls over to the Storyteller and drags him outside of the room by his collar. " OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! STOP JAKE YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

" OH CALM DOWN I'M BARELY TOUCHING YOU!"

Jake throws him out of the room, the Storyteller dramatically falls to the floor.

" Dude really? I didn't use much force on you."

The Storyteller got up, fixed himself before leaning against the wall and falling again.

" Sometimes, I think the radiation from this place is just making you even stupider than you already were."

" Oy! I'm not that stupid! I'm smarter and clever! I can run this place if I wanted to! And watch that tongue of yours!"

" I didn't even curse."

" It sounded like you were about to though! Anyways, why did you bring me out here?" , he asked rubbing the area where Jake grabbed him. Jake was about to point out that it doesn't hurt and was about to cursing at him for being a wimp, but he chose to ignore that and focus on the main reason.

" All these months I've known you, you would never talk like that to a another person. You won't even harm a fly because you're to scared of it!"

" Ture. Expect the last part but true. And do you know why?"

" Why?"

" Look around you and tell me. Where are we?"

" At Chairnobyl?"

" CHERnobyl. Don't you remember in your history class about anything about this place?"

" No… Why?"

The Storyteller face palmed himself and yelped. " Ow. To hard. But seriously? Nothing? Nothing at all?"

" Nope."

" Oh… uh… well… I just want you to know that it's April 26, 1986 and in about," The Storyteller looks at his watch and then at a nearby clock, " 69 minutes we are all going to take place in the biggest nuclear disaster in history." Jake tried to hold back his laughter. " What is wrong with you?! IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF HERE, WE WILL DIE!"

" No no no, I'm not laughing about that."

" Then what's funny, Mr. Schmidt?"

" Just the estimated time you said. I just thought it was funny for a sec'."

The Storyteller though about it. " I don't get it. I said we have 69, now 68, minutes left and-" Jake bursted into laughter. " What?! Is it 69?! What's so funny about that?! It's just a number!"

" Oh boy, it's more then that. Just calm down, ST, we will be out here in no time and besides nothing can go wrong until then, right?"

The plant's intercom emitted a single beep before a female's voice called out, " Please send medical officials to Infirmary room 9-1-7. Repeat, please send medical officials to Infirmary room 9-1-7, thank you."

The Storyteller and Jake nodded at each other, " Shall we, Doctor?"

" That's my father's job but I guess it won't hurt to take his place."

" Wait what about Janet?"

" I'm coming along." Janet said walking behind the Storyteller who flinched.

The Storyteller nodded gently, " Ok, but stay close to me. I don't want to lose any of you guys."


	3. 63

**63 minutes left…**

Inside the Infirmary, three doctors, two workers who were present at the time of death, and the three Time Travelers crowded around the fallen worker. He was still wearing his protective suit but he was stiff. His arms covered his face as if he was being attacked by someone… or _something_. The Storyteller scanned the body with his Sonic device.

" Storyteller? What is it?" , Janet asked nervously.

" Unfortunately, he's… dead. Radiation poisoning. Died in ten seconds."

" Is it safe to take off the suit?" , Jake asked.

" That's completely out of the question!" One of the doctors said.

" He's right, he's still highly radioactive, we can be the next ones to die if we even if we take off the helmet."

The Storyteller looked at his Sonic Screwdriver. The small screen on it showed that the radiation inside it is really really intense… " It's as if… he was killed by the reactor."

" But that's the thing! He wore the gear and he wore it right!"

" Was he in Reactor 4?" ,The Storyteller asked.

" Yeah why?"

" I noticed that no one goes in there. Why's that? You have the gear and you wear it right, but why so afraid of that specific reactor room? It's just like the others… right?"

The worker shook his head. " Something happened exactly one week ago," said the other worker, " A young man, who was working on that reactor mysterious vanished and never returned. He was my friend.. I feared he died. They sent out people to find him but they returned with nothing. And the worst part of it was… they died soon after of the same thing that this poor soul went through. I fear it is him."

" And who is he?"

" No one really knew his name, but we know call him 'Chernobyl'. Or 'Cher' for short."

The Storyteller paced himself around the room, " So… you named your friend after this place and you know what happened to him. And if i'm correct, he may have the power to control the reactor… or even anything radioactive. But one thing I've noticed is this… Why is he pale?"

They looked at the body. The body was paler than it already was before.

" It turns out he didn't die of Radiation Poisoning, he died from getting the radiation sucked out of him. And it's still happening right now."

Jake was about to take off the suit and help him but he was stopped by Janet.

" NO! JAKE! YOU'LL KILL US ALL!"

" BUT HE'S DYING! WE CAN STILL SAVE HIM!"

The Storyteller grabbed Jake and pulled him away from the body before it turned white and faded away as it made a hissing sound. All that was left of it was an empty suit. Everyone was completely shocked on what happened. Jake stared at the Storyteller in anger before storming off. Janet was about to go after him, but she was stopped by the Storyteller.

" Just let him go," said the Time Child, " He needs to blow off some steam…"


End file.
